Middles
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: Fun on the beach Liam/Wilhelm  past live of William/Spike


Title: Middles

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: Complete

Pairings: Liam/Wilhelm (past live of William/Spike)

Warnings: Slash, I did not write in an accent. I would screw it up! But do people really hear their own accents?, fighting!

Spoilers: None?

Summary: Sex on the beach

A/N: Sixth One-shot after Beginnings. Order isn't crucial! After Reason before Cough.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

*Middles*

* * *

><p>The afternoon was bright on the docks. The fishermen were out. Their boats glimmered on the distance horizon. Wilhem leaned against the outside of a dock house, waiting. "Hey kid you get out of here I don't want trouble." Wilhem startled out of his thoughts as the head of the dock house came out. "Oh it's just you." The man called back into the dock house, "Don't worry about this one, Seamus."<p>

He turned back to Wilhelm. "Liam isn't with you today?"

"He's…"

"Will!" Liam called. He ran on the dock to him.

Wilhelm didn't notice when the dockhand left him alone. He stepped away from the dock house and took Liam's hand in greeting. "Good health to you."

"Good health." Liam let out a breath and a smile. He was older than when Wilhelm had first met him. He had a jaw that was more prominent. He was tall; taller than Wilhelm. Of course, he was brawny.

Wilhelm let go of his hand first. Liam put his arm around Wilhelm's shoulder and they headed off in the direction of the beach. They walked close together so they could talk quietly with each other. This was how they were always seen together.

They didn't always go to the beach together, sometimes they went into town, or went back to one of their homes. Boys their age were trying to sneak into bars, without being recognized and ratted out. This was true for them too. Sometimes however, their own company suited each other better then other people.

They walked down the beach until they could hardly make out the town anymore. Then, they turned on each other. Wilhelm went first this time. He grabbed Liam around the middle, lifted him off his feet, dropped him. Liam shouted, "Not fair."

"'s so, you did the same before." Wilhelm set about undoing his laces and removing his shoes. He was only half done when Liam speared him in the middle and landed them both on the beach. "Careful!"

"I'll show you careful." Liam danced around him ready to swing if he stood. They fought hard. They both threw each other to the ground and landed hard punches that would turn black the next day.

Then Wilhelm grabbed Liam by his vest and pulled him close. "Enough." He then let his mouth descend on Liam's.

Liam kissed furiously, intensely. Liam sucked his lip, hungrily, painfully. Liam groaned deeply, loudly.

Wilhelm smiled. He grabbed Liam's hips, closer – _closer please_. Frantic, like the fighting, had to be. If they were caught…Wilhelm shook the thought from him. That wouldn't, couldn't happen.

Wilhelm panted. He dug his feet into the sand for purchase. He rubbed against Liam's thigh. They'd never done much more than that, but it felt so good. Both boys had woman before, but that was not as great as this.

"I need more, Will." Liam sat up shifting them in the sand. He reached forward and pet Wilhelm's long hair. "Please, let me have you."

Wilhelm looked towards the town. He was worried about being caught, but Liam's offer was tempting. "Okay, remember what we practiced with the girls."

"Yeah." Liam grinned. He tugged Wilhelm's pants down. Revealed his friend's cock, thick and hard. Wilhelm pulled his shirt over his head and sat back on his heels. Liam sucked in a breath. "You're so handsome."

"Thank you." Wilhelm cupped Liam's cheek. He softly kissed him. It took courage for Liam to speak those words. Liam's feelings for him _must_ be greater than his fear in sin, to say that, to do this. After the kiss, he helped Liam remove his clothes.

Wilhelm lied on the sand, spread his legs. "The girls didn't like it much when we just jumped in to this, right? So I was thinking, maybe I can do something to help?"

"What?" Liam, asked, straddled Wilhelm's hips.

Wilhelm put his hands on Liam's hips and slid them back around to his ass. He rubbed the velvet cheeks. "Come closer." He helped guide Liam's hips. He brought Liam's groin to his nose. Wilhelm smelled deeply. Liam was incredibly musky. The deep smell thrilled Wilhelm. He opened his mouth running his tongue over the coarse curls at the base of Liam's cock.

Then, he moved back to take the tip of his cock in his mouth. He was careful with this part; he knew he had to be careful, gentle. He sucked Liam into his mouth slowly. He tested the weight, the taste. Liam cried out. "Will, god bless."

Wilhelm smiled up at Liam. He alternated humming and sucking. He knew he had to get him very wet, that would help.

He pulled away after a bit. Liam had a cloud of lust in his eyes. Wilhelm waited for it to clear, some. "Take care of me, love."

"Always." Liam placed Wilhelm's knees on top his hips.

Wilhelm let out a steady breath when Liam pressed his cock inside of him. It hurt sure, but Wilhelm had been slowly preparing for this. He snuck carrots and welded wood down to practice with when his Uncle wasn't paying him any attention. He knew how to use his muscles to open up, draw Liam in.

"Is it good, Will?"

Wilhelm nodded, he gasped. Liam filled him better then anything else. It did hurt. On a list of what he was feeling, pain was at most fourth to the top, but not less then sixth. He felt filled, love, loved, safe, excited, happy, lust, carnal, human, demon, god, angel. He felt things that he couldn't remember the names for, he felt things that he couldn't quite grasp on to long enough to know what it was, he felt things that couldn't have words.

He wrapped his arms around Liam's neck. "Show me what all those girls brag about."

"Yes." Liam moaned, grabbed Wilhelm's hips, and plowed into him hard. Wilhelm jolted, cried out in pure pleasure. Liam raised a brow, but Wilhelm didn't have the breath to explain. Liam didn't stop. He continued pounding into Wilhelm. Wilhelm became a withering, delirious mess.

Liam knew he was good with the girls. Never thought he could be this good, to friend and lover. He slowed his hips. "What is going on?"

"There's something that you keep touching in me. It feels good. Makes my cock excited. I see stars." Wilhelm opened his eyes looking a Liam. "It's amazing."

Liam caught Wilhelm's lips with his own. Wilhelm held on tighter and started moving against him trying to get Liam to continue. Liam took the hint and started moving. "Love you."

Wilhelm pulled his head back to look a Liam. "Liam!" He shouted. Oh that, spot again. "Oh my. Oh god, Liam you're amazing. Love you." He collapsed back on the sand and just let Liam fuck him. He shuddered with every thrust. He didn't dare touch his cock because he knew he would come. He wanted to come so bad, but he also wanted to make this last a little longer. Liam seemed to want to pick up the pace though because he gripped Wilhelm's cock in his hand and finished Wilhelm off in two strokes.

He shouted into the sky!

"No wonder, they don't want people doing that. It's too bloody good. They'd never stop."

Liam laughed heartily and quickly finished with his love making by pounding him harder faster than before.

When it was over, he fell onto Wilhelm. "No, love, you know I'm a weak thing?"

"My ass." Liam rolled over to the side. He laughed at Wilhelm.

"Your ass, alright, but give me a few days to recover." Wilhelm leaned close to Liam. He rested his head on his shoulder. "Thank you."


End file.
